The Spook Family
by Xxpresso
Summary: The group accept a haunted house challenge
1. Father Spook

Author: Xxpresso 

Title: The Spook Family

Rating: Uh…PG-13?

Disclaimer: All mine. Ask permission before borrowing characters. Kidding=) Not mind. 

Spoilers: Up to Destiny, I guess. Liz never walked away from Max in Destiny. Kyle and Liz never did the sleeping-together trick, so Max and Kyle is good. 

Summary: The gang takes on a Haunted House challenge.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, and bah…try to turn a blind eye towards any of illogical storylines or grammar mistakes. I dug it out from my computer, decided to share

Feedback: Scold me, yell at me, kick me, punch me…I'm waiting for you!

.Father Spook.

   "A spicy pepper jack burger without cheese and a large galaxy burger," repeated Liz to a customer. She turned and traveled down the diner to the spinning wheel, tearing off the order as she did so. 

     Maria was already there, telling Michael something that was making him scowl. She clipped the order on the wheel and gave it a spin. 

     "I tell you, it's either none or all," said Maria.

     Michael grabbed the order like it was his lifeline and leaned towards Maria. "Then I choose none."

     Maria scowled. "You are twisted."

     "You are twisted," replied Michael.

     Liz noticed a leaflet wedged beneath a dirty plate and eased it out. "A week at the Haunted House?" she asked. 

     "See?" Michael said pointedly. "Her tone suggests that this challenge is crap."

     "It isn't, when she reads on," said Maria. "Especially about that part when it mentions five thousand bucks given after we survive the week there." 

     "We don't need money, Maria," said Michael flipping a burger viciously.

     "We do," said Maria. 

     "For…" prompted Michael.

     "For…" Maria paused.

     Michael smirked.

     "For our future!" Maria said.

     Michael nearly dropped the bread he was holding.

     Liz sputtered.

     "What?" Maria said indignantly.

     "Future, what it means?" asked Liz weakly.

     "College?" Maria waved her hand and the expression on her face suggested that she was talking to complete idiots.

     "Oh," said Michael.

     "That," said Liz regaining her composure.

     "What else?" asked Maria. "What did you think I was saying?"

     Michael slammed the plate on the counter. "Eloping."

     Maria squealed. "You are so so over!"

     "There's no such thing as ghosts," said Liz matter-of-factly.

     "You go, girl," agreed Michael waving his spatula.

     Maria smirked. "Since there are no such things as ghosts, why not spend a week in an unhaunted house and earn 5 thousand bucks?"

     A long pause.

     "It's not that easy," Michael offered.

     "What is?" Maria asked.

     Michael turned to Liz.

     "I don't know about this…" said Liz.

     "I'm sure Mr. Parker wouldn't want his daughter to stay in a haunted house to get money to go to college," Michael shifted to the involving-parents tactic.

     "What's that?" asked Mr. Parker coming out from the employees lounge.

     Before anybody could react, Maria jumped to Mr. Parker and shoved the leaflet into his face. "A haunted house challenge," she said excitedly.

     Mr. Parker skimmed the paper. "So?"

     He glanced at Maria. "Oh, Maria…"

     "Why?" Maria pleaded. "There is no harm going there as Liz said there are no such things as ghosts."

     "Look here," Michael began.

     Maria threw him a don't-say-a-word-or-you-are-gonna-regret-it look.

     Mr. Parker shrugged. "If your mother agrees, what's the harm? It's not like the sponsors would really let anyone die in there."

     "I can't believe it," said Liz. "Dad!"

     Jeff Parker handed back the paper to Maria who took it gleefully. "It's the holidays. Have some fun."

     "With ghosts," groaned Liz.

     "Special effects," corrected Maria.

     "Oh great, now we have special ghost effects to entertain our holidays," said Michael.

     "It's better than watching a movie. It's actually happening to you," said Mr. Parker. "Maybe they'll have projected planes crashing everywhere. Spooky and bloody, with bodies everywhere!"

     "Dad, it's a haunted house challenge. Not a week at Pearl Harbor," grumbled Liz.

     "What's that?" Alex leaned against the wall next to the trio.

     He plucked the leaflet from Maria's hand and began to read.

     "We are going next week," Maria announced. 

     "Good. Have some fun," said Mr. Parker. 

     "As if we hadn't enough supernatural stuff going on," mumbled Michael.

     "There is?" Mr. Parker raised his eyebrows.

     Maria jabbed at Michael. "Uh, too much Angel and Buffy show-watching."

     Jeff Parker grabbed a bottle of ketchup and the newly cooked burger. "Tell me when you are going. Take a few more people with you." He left.

     "Done," agreed Maria.

     The bell jingled as Kyle, Tess, Max and Isabel entered the diner.

     "What's up?" asked Max as he looked from Maria's happy face to Michael's scowling one and finally the torn-between-reality-and-fantasy look on Liz's beautiful, gorgeous, perfect…

     "Earth to Max!!" Isabel hollered in his ear. 

     "What?" snapped Max.

     "This is totally crap," announced Michael. "Who are the sponsors anyway?"

     "Cool! I could use some spooks. They hardly scare me, though," grinned Alex. "The big strong man I am."

     "What?" repeated Max.

     Isabel sighed. "Haunted house challenge for a week."

     The now greasy and crumpled leaflet was passed to Max who read it reluctantly.

     "We are all going next week," Maria announced again. "Pack your bag, folks. Five thousand bucks is heading our way…." She sang.

     "Let's have a poll," said Michael loudly. "Who refuses, hands down."

     Isabel put her hand up. 

     "There. Isabel, and… that's all?" he said unbelievingly.

     "What's wrong?" asked Kyle.

     "Is there entertainment like TV or cosmetics or handsome guys? No," said Isabel.

     "There is a 45' inch TV set, take as much of your own cosmetics that you want…" Maria paused. "The guy matter…"  
     "Don't worry," Alex grinned pulling Michael by the neck our of window, and in the process producing choking sounds from Michael, and with the other hand Kyle who pulled Max. "We will fill your needs."

     Isabel rolled her eyes.

     "Michael, you're outvoted. Seven to one," said Maria.

    "What? Two to six," said Liz hurriedly. "I thought hands up meant agreeing."

     "Why?" whined Maria. "Please go. For me?"

     Liz hesitated. "What about Michael?"

     "Oh," Maria dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "He'll go."

     "Come on, Liz," said Kyle. "At least if we are scared to death over there, you can explain the logic of why it-isn't-happening-it's-just-the-effects lecture."

     "It'll be fun," urged Tess. "Think of it as a get together."

     "A spooky get together," said Michael. 

     Liz gave a lightning fast glance to Max. "Okay. I'll go."


	2. Mother Spook

Part 2: .Mother Spook.  
  
  
  
"Soap, check. Shampoo, check. Clothes, check…"  
Michael crossed over the sea of untidy luggage and stood in front of Maria. "Ok, dish out, lady. Why oh why my apartment?"  
  
Maria neatly put a tick at the 'clothes' word. "Because your house is the best place to pack up."  
  
Isabel sat on Michael's bed. "What's the point? I'm sure I brought everything."  
  
Maria turned an exasperated look on her. "The point is, when we get there, we are not allowed to go out of the house until after the challenge, and if anyone forgets something, I'm not keen to be the supplier."  
  
Kyle sauntered in the room and held up a candy bar. "Can I have this?" he asked Michael. Before Michael could answer, he dropped it into his backpack.  
  
"Sure," Michael narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Maria, we are running late," Liz said zipping her bag. "We are due in the next hour."  
  
"Wait, wait," said Maria. "Powder, check. Money, check…"  
  
"What we need money for?" asked Tess.  
  
"They have a great shopping mall in that haunted house," said Michael.  
  
Maria stepping heavily on Michael's foot eliciting a yell from him. "It never hurts to be silent."  
  
"For," prompted Alex.  
  
"For emergency needs," said Maria.  
  
"We don't…" Kyle saw the dangerous look on Maria's face and decided to leave the matter unquestioned.  
  
"I am ready," announced Max, entering the room.   
  
"Snow White here isn't," said Michael.  
  
"FYI, I am," retorted Maria.  
  
She slung her backpack and picked up her luggage bag. "Let's go, boys!"  
  
Michael picked his up. "Let's go, girls!"  
  
Together, they filed out of the house.   
  
"Uh, shuttle buses?" asked Tess.  
  
"Shuttle buses," agreed Kyle.  
  
They boarded a bus and headed straight to the haunted house.  
  
Upon arrival, a short fat man ran towards them.  
  
"Here are the last eight!" he waved to the camera crew.  
  
Thrusting a mike into Max's face, he barked, "How do you feel now?"  
  
"How do I feel?" repeated Max. "Uh. I feel…uh…"  
  
Maria pushed her way up front and answered, "He feels great! Hi, I'm Maria DeLuca," she smiled brightly in the camera.  
  
"Welcome to the Haunted House Challenge," barked the man. "Here are the rules!"  
  
The cameraman waved for the other four contestants to join them.  
  
"Food cooked yourselves, the gate is left unlocked, if you feel like scrambling, go on. Cameras everywhere throughout the house but the bathrooms. Hand phones not allowed, if you have one, please surrender it up. TV programs are provided, after a week, the contestant with the most points gets the money. Voting time is at the afternoon, after lunch. You have to vote for at least 3 persons, and for every vote you get, one point. Explore the house and let the cameras spot you in most secluded and eerie places, you get a point. Got it?"  
  
"He doesn't need to breathe, does he?" whispered Alex.  
  
"Our contestants," the man waved. "Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca, Max and Isabel Evans, John McCauley, Michael Guerin, Brenda Ledford, Daniel Leicester, Liz Parker, Tess Harding, Nicole Carter, and Alex Whitman."  
  
"Valenti, our town's sheriff's son, single," the mike was thrust into Kyle's hand.   
  
"Uh, hi," said Kyle meekly.  
  
"DeLuca, single, as a waitress in the Crashdown."  
  
"Hi, my name is Maria. I hope you will enjoy…"  
  
The mike was pulled away, and Maria tried her best not to look annoyed.  
  
"The Evans, brother and sister."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"McCauley, married."  
  
"Nice Day."  
  
"Guerin, working in the Crashdown."  
  
A grunt.  
  
"Ledford, single, CEO."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Leicester, single."  
  
A wave.  
  
"Parker, waitress at the Crashdown, single."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Harding, single."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Carter, married."  
  
A smile.  
  
"Whitman, single."  
  
"Uh…I…"  
  
The mike was pulled out and the fat man beamed into the camera. "Let's go!"  
  
They were herded into the house.  
  
One step into the house. Before the door closed, Alex sighed.  
  
"Bye, Roswell."  
  
The house was dark and the only light highlighting the corners were the lamps placed everywhere, giving a weak orange glow that made the house seem eerie although it was not.  
  
The stairs was splintered at places and they could see the outlines of doors ahead.  
  
"There are 20 bedrooms up there, take your pick," said the man.  
  
"Are there any…uh…white lights?" asked Tess.  
  
"Nope. Orange lights make the setting nicer. You are scared?" the man grinned evilly.  
  
"NO," said Tess.  
  
"Good. We'll leave you to explore. Remember, voting after lunch, starting from tomorrow. Cameras at secluded areas help you to score if you go explore." The man spoke into the camera. "Let's leave the contestants alone."  
  
The door opened again and all the crew filed out. "Remember, run to the gate and you are out," the man said before the door swung shut with a bang. The group jumped.  
  
"It's dusty," Isabel said shaking her hair, as she dusted off imaginary dust.  
  
From the look on McCauley's face, Michael could tell he was hooked on Isabel.  
  
"Let's choose a room," suggested Carter.  
  
"Yeah, these luggage to tend to," agreed Liz.  
  
They picked up their luggage and together, they climbed the stairs.  
  
McCauley pulled Michael back. "That…Evans girl."  
  
"What about her?" asked Michael.  
  
"Is she…uh married?" he asked.  
  
Michael paused. "No. You are."


	3. Brother Spook

.Brother Spook.

     They managed to occupy the conveniently 12 rooms in a single row and had left the remaining five rooms empty on the third floor. Who wanted to live beside the attic? Besides, all creepy things began with attics. Right?

      Brenda, Nicole, Alex, Kyle, Daniel and John took up the right side, while the others took the other row.

      Whether it was sheer coincidence or not, Isabel was going to see John a lot now. He had taken the room nicely opposite hers and it seemed that whenever Isabel opened her door, he was conveniently doing the same.

      Brenda was overfriendly and seemed attached to Liz, Maria and Tess. Tess had remarked that she could be looking for a female "partner" and that had scared the rest so much that they ducked whenever Brenda strolled past.

     Daniel was quiet but he had bought a guitar and a few song sheets that immediately attracted Alex and Maria who took every opportunity to bug him.

     Nicole somehow was very interested in the art of flipping burgers and whether she was on flirt-mode or not was still unconfirmed. Anyway, she promptly attached herself to Michael and constantly pestered him to tell her about his job at the Crashdown. Michael, being the impatient one and almost said "I don't do married ones". Luckily, he didn't, out of sheer politeness but that resulted in his new "friend."

     Kyle had gotten so homesick that he hunted the whole living room out and finally found a phone. However, upon picking the phone up, he discovered that the line was only connected to the Sponsors of the Haunted House Challenge. He complained bitterly about missing the fries in the Crashdown until Michael gave up and turned the whole kitchen upside down and uncovered a pack of frozen fries, which he cooked and stuffed Kyle's mouth with.

     Max had nothing much to do and he was constantly sighted pacing back and forth in front of Liz's room, resulting in Liz's flattered love-sick look that caused Maria to stick to Tess and Alex in the attempt to avoid the sick puppies one in the room and one outside.

     They were well settled in, each with his or her problem in tow, but they seemed contented until night fell. 

     The night was more eerie because most of them were beginning to see "ghosts". 

     Nicole had ran our screaming from her room, which delighted the camera crew outside and the fat man instantly reported solemnly into the camera: "A contestant had met a ghost in her room, now we hear cries of torture, cries of pain and even cries for help. The ghost is known as the Torture Ghost and we… ", however, that was not the case as Nicole claimed that she smelled meat cooking and that the "ghost" was cooking someone over the grill.

     It turned out that it was Michael grilling a frozen TV dinner and he was indignant to learn that he was the "ghost" and the TV dinner was a "someone" being grilled. Nicole, embarrassed hid in her room the whole night.

     Kyle, pale and homesick for a soccer game in his comfortable sofa at home at switched on the TV to see if there was any soccer game that he could indulge in. Instead, he discovered that the TV was programmed to show horror movies 24 hours a day. After a blood and gore program, he had begun to see "blood" everywhere and had nearly fainted when he saw Maria drinking a cup of grape juice.

     Liz and Max only saw hearts the whole night and neither budged from their position. 

     Brenda had suggested that the girls stay up all night with her and watch a horror movie together, so that they would not get too scared. It resulted in Brenda screaming and digging her claws into Tess's arm until Tess got angry and changed places with a indignant Maria who slapped Brenda's hand whenever it came near her.

     John stayed up in his room all night and if someone could see him, he was busy learning how to fold a heart from a dusty "do-it-yourself" book he found under the bed. Who is was for seemed obvious as now, he was oblivious to the fact that he had a wife waiting for him back at home. When Daniel and knocked and opened the door to invite him down to dinner, Daniel nearly drowned under the sea of crumpled defected hearts he had already made.

     When John had finished with the perfect heart, he knocked on Isabel's door and presented her with the heart, which made Isabel scream and slam the door in his face. Dejectedly, he walked down into the hall where Maria happily traded places with him so that he ended up sitting next to Brenda. 

     Alex came flying into the living room to say that he saw a "ghost" singing a Mexican song opposite his room. He had opened the room door, which was Max's and claimed that a ghost with long hair, a broken nose and wearing a long white gown was sitting in the room.

     The story had fascinated the crew outside until the fat man had nearly barged into the house and interviewed Alex. When everyone had been pulled up to the room, they had discovered an embarrassed Max and a shy Liz sitting in the room, a white curtain billowing in the wind. The exaggerated part about the long hair and nose was never brought up, much to Alex's relief.

P/s: Sorry about babbling too much. Promise, the next one would not be full of babbling. Thanks for readingJ     


	4. Sister Spook

.Sister Spook.

      "Morning," Alex greeted Max as they opened the door in unison.

      "Morning," said Max. 

      Max was not keen in diving into the matter of the Mexican song the "ghost" was singing and Alex was more than happy to oblige.

      Just then, John passed by, not even noticing the two standing in the hallway.

     "What's up?" asked Alex.

     "Rejected Love by Isabel," replied Max with a grin.

     "I heard that," said Isabel coming out of the room.

     Tess and Maria came out of their rooms, dark eye rings decorating their eyes.

      "Hi," said Alex.

      "Joined the World Wild Life?" asked Michael coming out too.

      "Shut up, Spaceboy," said Maria.

      "Advice?" asked Tess. "Never agree to whatever Brenda says."

      They glided down the stairs. Even though the windows were nailed shut and even the slightest peek of sunlight could not enter, they just had a way of telling that it was morning. But actually, the place was exactly the same way it was at night. It was not surprising that Nicole still hadn't appeared for breakfast. For a joke, Michael had been summoned to call her, but he refused. So Isabel went to fetch her down.

     After breakfast, they all sat at the living room waiting for the afternoon to come.

     "So, any disturbance last night?" asked Tess, proud of the fact that she never met any "ghosts".

     "No," answered Daniel. "It was peaceful."

     "No," agreed Brenda.

     Tess resisted the urge to say that a vampire who shall remain unidentified had clawed her arm until it had left red angry nail marks.

     "Let's not go into it," said Alex.

     Tess smiled a sickly-sweet smile. "Sure, Alexy."

     Glares exchanged. 

     Before anyone could think up a real topic to discuss, Kyle screamed.

     "What is it now?" asked Maria. "I'm not drinking any grape juice, am I?"

     Just then, Daniel joined him. 

     "It's—it's blood!" he blurted.

     Liz screamed, and held out a shivering hand that now dripped with blood. 

     "Oh my…" before that sentence could be finished, everyone started screaming.

     "Where is it coming from?" screamed Tess.

     "I don't know! It seems to be soaking out from the sofa!" answered John.

     A sudden blast of cool air made the group shiver and shout.

     "This is not a Mexican ghost!" shouted Alex.

     "GET---OUT---OF---MY---HOUSE------"

     "Come on," Maria said in a tiny voice. "You guys, stop it."

    "I did not say a word!" cried Kyle.

     "Neither did I!"

     "Not me!"

     "Then who is it?!" yelled Liz.

     The blood slowed down and all was left was the blood soaked sofa.

     Nicole started to cry.

     Something smelt funny. Michael turned to see the microwave door was open and the turning dish inside was burning. No, something was burning on the dish. 

     "Max…" he said.

     Max turned and ran into the kitchen followed by everyone.

     Michael hurriedly filled a cup with water and Max used it to douse the fire.

     Liz feebly turned the thing with a dirty spoon. "It's a rat," she announced.

     "I don't want to eat anything from that microwave," said Brenda.

     "Who wants to?" asked Tess.

     Obviously the camera crew out there could not wait to interview them as they barged in the door, the sunlight merely highlighting the house before the door blocked it again.

     "What happened?" the man barked into the camera. "Have they sighted another ghost? If so, what had happened?"

     He turned and thrust the mike into Nicole's red tear-streaked face.

     "I don't know," she said, pointing to the sofa.

     The man brightened. Instantly the sofa was swarming with the crew as they took shots from every corner.

     The man repeated solemnly. "It must be the blood from the murder of Lady Michele II."

     "Who's that?" squeaked Nicole.

     "Lord Michele II suspected his Lady had betrayed him and found another lover. He had then killed Lady Michele II and buried her body in the wall. He cemented it and not long ago, we unearthed the skeleton. Because of that, we believe that Lady Michele was murdered on that very sofa and is now seeking revenge on anyone that is still staying in this house."

     The man or Mr. Duncan smiled. The story was false. It was merely just to scare some contestants out of the house. It worked, because Nicole at once screamed and ran out of the door. 

     "I'm out! I want to go home! Get me away from here!" she screamed.

     A car immediately came and drove the hysterical woman away.

     Michael nearly beamed as he saw his "friend" leave, but remembered that the situation was solemn and decided to keep his joy.

     "Nicole Carter had left the challenge," Mr. Duncan spoke into the camera. "Who is next?"

     The voting was "next" and everyone solemnly voted for 3 persons. Who you voted for was unknown, but was recorded into the Haunted House Challenge Official Haunt book.

      Slips were given out and you had to write the names down with a provided pen. The slips were collected and votes counted.

     "Ok, Brenda Ledford, 1 vote."

     Brenda opened her eyes wide. She had expected at least 3, since she had spent time "bonding" with the 2 girls and she had thought that at least one male would be attracted to her. Apparently not, and she slumped into her seat, eyeing the red sofa in front of her.

     "Tess Harding, 4 votes."

     Tess smirked.

     "Daniel Leicester, 1 vote."

     Daniel shrugged and tried to pretend he didn't care.

     "Kyle Valenti, 3 votes."

     Kyle was too pale to think, as the blood red sofa was still sitting there, much to his dismay.

     "John McCauley, 1 vote."

     John immediately turned and gave Isabel a bright smile. Maybe she had voted for him. He would invite her to explore the house with him and get more points together.

     "Alex Whitman, 3 votes."  
     Alex gave a mini bow.

     "Isabel Evans, 3 votes."

     Isabel merely continued playing with her nails, spotting John looking at her from the corner of her eye.

     "Liz Parker, 4 votes."

     "Max Evans, 4 votes."

    "Maria DeLuca, 5 votes."

     Maria squealed and squeezed Michael. 

     "Michael Guerin, 4 votes."

     Michael was too busy trying to free himself to give any response.

     "Seem like the one with the most points is Maria DeLuca. Congratulations, Miss DeLuca."

     "Thank you, thank you. Actually, I'm not that popular. Just people…"

     "But no one has been spotted exploring the house. Come on, people. You can get more points." Said Mr. Duncan cutting Maria halfway. 

     "I wonder who voted for Brenda?" asked Alex softly.

     "John, Daniel and Brenda each had only 1 vote," observed Kyle.

     "Eight of us are closer friends," said Isabel.

     "Boys and girls, we rule." Grinned Alex. "Among the 8 of us, one of us are gonna get the money, and we could split later."

     "If we don't run from fright, yet," said Maria.

     "I've a feeling it's just the sponsors trying to scare us with the effects," said Max.

     "You think so?" asked Daniel.

     "What are you whispering?" asked Mr. Duncan thrusting the mike again.

     "Private," said Liz.

     "Looks like our 11 contestants has bonded, how nice. Would they survive the remaining 6 days?" asked Mr. Duncan. "We'll leave them now, to the horrors of this house.

     "Bye, Dunkin Donut," said Alex.

     Isabel jabbed his side.

     "Oh, one more thing," Mr. Duncan turned and grinned somewhat evilly. "Just as we are discussing, your bathrooms are being sealed."

     "What?" 

     "Leaving only one bathroom."

     "Don't tell me," groaned Michael.

     "The third floor bathroom, near the attic. No lights, just a small light bulb. Happy bathing," Mr. Duncan strolled out. "See ya tomorrow."

P/s: I know, it doesn't sound scary. But I was never good at scary stuff. If it were too scary, I wouldn't know how to explain it later in the story. Any ideas, please tell me! =) 


	5. Grandma Spook

.Grandma Spook.

    Once the door closed, everyone was uneasy. 

     Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh, the bathroom…"

     "We have to trot upstairs to relief ourselves if it is even midnight?" asked Liz. "This is so…"

     "Liz!" Maria grabbed her. "Bathe with me."

     "Maria!"

     "At least wait for me outside the bathroom, please?"

     "We'll see," said Liz.

     "Look," said Brenda quietly.

     The blood red sofa was clean. 

     "They cleaned it?" asked Alex.

     "No they didn't," said Kyle. "It was still there when they closed the door."

     "Maxwell," said Michael.

     "Yeah?"

     "Can I sleep on your floor tonight?"

     That idea seemed brilliant, as everyone was scared. Everybody at once found a pair. Isabel went with Tess, Liz with Maria, Michael with Max, Kyle with Alex and Daniel with John. Poor Brenda stood horrified as no one offered to buddy up with her.

     "What about me?" she asked.

     She looked desperately at Maria.

     "I…"

     The sentence that Maria was saying was drowned as the stairs collapsed.

     "Get away!" shrieked Maria as John dived out of range just in time as the old stairs caved in. 

     Dust billowed out wood splinters was everywhere. 

     In the midst of the dust and wood, lay a bright red nightgown.

     "Is everyone okay?" Liz asked waving her hand, trying to clear the dust away from the air.

     "I'm not," came Maria's shaking voice. "Whose nightgown is red?"

     "What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Michael.

     "T-that," she pointed.

     The whole house was silent.

     "Isabel?" asked Max.

     "Mine is dark purple," said Isabel softly.

     "Liz and Maria?"

    "Pajamas."

     "Pajamas."

     "Tess?"

     "T-shirt and short pants."

     "Uh, Brenda?"

     "Mine is green, with lace."

     "Then whose is it?" wailed Maria.

     Michael put his arm around Maria and hugged her lightly.

     Max and Liz slowly crept forward. "This nightgown is old. As in the pattern is real old. Old-fashioned kind," said Liz. 

     Before anyone could think of how to react to that fact, the Haunted House crew charged in and the tape went rolling. 

     "The stairs had caved in after the voting session," Mr. Duncan rasped into the camera. "What had happened? Is it merely rotten wood or perhaps…the ghost of Lady Michele II?"

     The camera panned in into the pile of collapsed wood.

     "What do you think?" he asked Tess.

     "I think it's just rotten wood," said Tess coldly. If she answered ghosts, Maria would have fainted on the floor.

     "Duncan," one of the crew called. "There's a nightgown."

     "Perfecto," said Duncan leaping forward, the cameraman nearly tripping over the wood.

     "This is Lady Michele's nightgown, the one she was wearing when she was brutally murdered in," he said into the camera.

     "How does he know?" asked Alex.

     Michael shrugged. "Just to add to the effects."

     "Well," Maria said weakly into Michael's shoulder. "It's working."

     A ladder was promptly brought in and placed in the stairs' place. 

     "Great, we go climbing to our rooms," said Daniel dryly.

     "Just a makeshift stairs, until 5 more days," said Duncan to them. "Good Luck."

     He waved the crew out.

     The door slammed shut and the sound echoed throughout the house. 

    "What now? The lights go out?" asked Brenda sarcastically.

     As she mentioned, the light bulb in the kitchen gave a tiny pop and died.

     Isabel turned to Brenda. "Shut up, Ledford."


	6. Grandpa Spook

.Grandpa Spook.

The next three days passed somewhat peacefully except for the group's imagination that ran wilder. "Dead bodies" started appearing under the beds, resolving to nightly checks before getting in the bed. "People with no heads" terrorized the bathroom, resulting to Daniel refusing to shower until he got offended and did shower after hearing the conversation between Tess and Isabel:

Isabel: What's that smell?

Tess : The rotten rubbish?

Isabel: No, it's smells…rotten.

Tess : Oh, that must be our friend, Daniel. He beats the rubbish.

"Lady Michele's veins" started to take over the food. Michael finally confiscated all the frozen meat with veins and they all went vegetarian until they made a pact not to start screaming at nothing.

     Watching the TV became history when Kyle unplugged it and pulled out the cord. Brenda had started seeing amputated arms and legs floating in the air at night and Kyle deduced it was from the "Legend of Sleepy Hollow" which was screened late at night.

     Everyone had started sleeping with their lights on and soon, the bulbs burned out. Mr. Duncan refused to supply them new bulbs and now, only the Alien Clan and their human friends had light bulbs thanks to the useful hand of Max who fixed the bulbs with a wave of his hand.

     That, resulted in Daniel, John and Brenda wanting to share the rooms with them and finally Max had faked up a "Electric Master Degree" and claimed that he could fix their burned light bulbs. Obviously his E.M.D. worked and the rest were spared the 3 Bears.

     John had tossed out the "Do-it-yourself" book into the rubbish bin, of course painstakingly copying some of the "recipes" before claiming that it was perhaps Lady Michele's favorite book. However, after Tess had told him Lady Michele would come and haunt him for throwing out her favorite book, John had immediately waded in the rubbish bin and retrieved the book.

     Everyone refused to sleep by her/himself and it was an unwritten rule that everybody's bedtime was the same. No one dared to creep up the ladder alone and the midnight visits to the bathroom were fewer. 

     Michael's bladder decided however that it couldn't wait till morning and being the bravest, went up to the third floor himself, palm held out.

     That move was not smart when Liz had screamed her head off thinking Michael was Lady Michele coming to strangle her. Obviously Maria's fears had gotten to her and both were as paranoid.

     This scare routine got worse and worse until Maria had wanted to quit.

     Max had said, "The way we are going, when this challenge is over, we could get together and write a horror movie that could outdo the "X-files."

     Since Maria wanted to leave, so did Liz. Liz was followed by Max, Tess behind, Kyle and Alex. Isabel and Michael had huffed. "Look at the people who earnestly decided to accept this challenge."

     That, apparently offended Maria so much that she indignantly whipped up a bet with Michael that she would stay the whole week. The Chain followed her and everyone stayed.

     After the 3 days, Brenda and Daniel promptly quit, leaving the eight conveniently together and John McCauley.      

     Maria said, "We kick out McCauley, then we are safe."

     "Why?" asked Kyle.

     "Cause if he's out, one of us has to win. And the five thousand bucks are ours!"

     That was not to be because McCauley suddenly became Superman the Brave and explored the whole house, scoring points as the cameras picked him out.

     "Just one more day to triumph," said Liz.


	7. Of all the Spooks

.Of all the Spooks…

     The living room was empty when Isabel walked into it. Only John was sitting on the sofa, picking at his nails and humming a song.

     "Hi, John," said Isabel awkwardly.

     He didn't turn around. Isabel didn't really blame him after all the screaming she had done when he knocked on her door and thrust her the paper heart. But after all, he's married. She should be the one thrusting paper hearts, not him.

    "Uh, where's everybody?" she asked.

     The humming stopped and John started to pick at his toenails. Isabel tried not to puke as she realized what he was really doing.

     "You really want to know?" he asked.

     "Uh, yeah. Sure. You know where they are?" Isabel said, already backing out into the hallway.

     John McCauley turned around – his face was replaced by a sickening green slimy color and tiny rivulets of blood trickled down his chin. He smiled, showing his yellowed patched teeth and his eyes were only tiny slits…under that horrifying mask as she pulled it off.

     "Got ya!" he grinned. "I found this mask in the attic. Thought it'll be cool to try it out on somebody."

     Isabel let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. "You are sick," she spat. He was lucky she didn't blast him out of this house. 

     His grin subsided. "Come on, Iz…"

     "Isabel," said Isabel automatically. "No one calls me Iz other than my close friends."

     He frowned. "After 6 days together, we are not?"

     "NO," replied Isabel and stomped out of the living room. She halted. There was one more thing she had to do. She marched back into the room, much to John's amusement. That was of course before she grabbed the mask, opened the front door, at the same time alerting the TV crew out there who thought she was quitting, and then throwing it out of the door. She slammed the door shut, the same time the mask hit one of the cameras, its fake blood smearing across the glass. 

      "Did you have to do that?" asked John, scowling.

      "Yes. For the 8 other innocent people's sake in this house that will become subject to your "wonderful" joke," said Isabel and walked out, head high.

      John shook his head.

      Isabel walked totally in blind fury. In all her sweet 17 years, no one ever dared to scare her like that. She was too high up to be scared like that; except for that idiot boy who scared her out of her wits during Halloween when she was 12. Well, that boy had regretted scaring her so much because Isabel had made sure that he'd regret it for as long as he lived his pathetic life out. But her plan hadn't carried out well, because that boy was Mr. Michael Guerin and alien power vs. alien power never worked much.

     "Iz?"

     "Isabel!" she shot back.

     "Whoa," Michael held out his hands. "Sorry, girl."

     "Oh. Michael. It's you," she said.

     "Who did you think I was?" he asked.

     "I'll rather not go through these details."

     "Come on."

     "Ok, he scared me with a pathetic, horrid, green, slimy mask," she offered.

     Michael raised his eyebrows.

     "Really? What did you do?"

     "I grabbed it and tossed it out of the door."

     "Cool."

     Isabel paused. "How do you know who do I mean?"

     "Who dares scare you? It's only us and McCauley."

     "Yeah, you're right. But Alex could do that too," protested Isabel, not liking it to be so obvious.

     "He wouldn't. He loves you too much," Michael grinned. "Besides, you'll give him hell if he does that."

     "I don't," Isabel snapped.

     "Hey," said Michael. "Tell you what. We drop it. Let's go to the kitchen and whip up a real alien delight."

     "With plenty of Tabasco Sauce?" asked Isabel already heading down.

     "With chocolate syrup and deep fried grounded papaya."

     "You are stuck with it, Guerin."

     "Be my guest."

*****

     "It was there. I tell you, it was right there!" Kyle was becoming more hysterical by the second.

     "Well, it's not," said Liz trying to be reasonable. "Why would a bar of soap be there?"

     "On top of the TV," added Maria.

     "Besides, everybody uses liquid soap," said Max.

     "It's Lady Michele's bar of soap." Tess grinned cheekily.

     "Tess!" Liz cried.

     "Sorreee," said Tess.

     "No, she's right! Lady Michele's haunting this place!!!"

     "Oh please, Kyle," said Maria. "We are not sure whether they had soap or not in those days."

     "Sure they had soap!"

     "How do you know that?" Max challenged.

     "Because I know!" wailed Kyle.

     "Look. Tess did it." Said Liz.

     "What?!" said Tess indignantly.

     "She can make people see things that are not there," said Liz to Kyle who was starting to look much better.

     "What – I didn't – how – this is ridiculous," said Tess crossly.

     "Just shut up, Harding," whispered Maria.

     "While you accuse me?" said Tess angrily.

     "What's the problem?" asked Alex.

     "Soap business," said Max. "Kyle sees soap, Kyle thinks nonsense, Kyle goes hysterical."

     "What soap?" 

     "A bar of "Lux" soap," said Max.

     "There was no brand," growled Kyle.

     "Is it this?" Alex retrieved a bar of soap from behind the TV.

    "Yes!" said Kyle.

     "But – but this is mine!" said Alex. "Where'd you steal it from?"

     "You use a bar of soap?" asked Tess.

     "A crime?" snapped Alex.

     "Cut it out, big guys," mumbled Maria. "Who cares where the bar of soap is supposed to be? As long Mr. Valenti is convinced that that bar of soap belongs to a flesh-and-blood owner."

     "I put this right on my table. How did it come down here?" Alex narrowed his eyes. "I hope this is not your idea of a practical joke."

     "Alex!" said Liz, offended. "Who wants to play with your bar of soap?"

     "Hey, nice smell," John entered and plucked the soap from Alex's hand. He sniffed it. "Can I take it? Thanks."

     He walked out of the room.

     "Hey, hey!" Alex ran after him.

     "I'm gonna read the newspaper," said Liz starting towards the door.

     "Save it. It's full of soccer scores," answered Maria.

     Kyle gave a howl. 

     "What?"

     "Don't mention soccer. I mean it!" he yelled.

     "Guess what, it's England against Argentina," Michael poked his head in, munching a burger that was dripping with Tabasco Sauce and chocolate sprinkles. "Do you think they'll have a …"

     "Guerin!" snapped Kyle.

     "Ok, ok," said Michael. "I'll make you one!"

     "I don't want your disgusting burger," yelled Kyle. "I'm outta here."

     "Kyle!" said Maria. "It's only one more day!"

     "That's it. You get the money, then you come and divide it tomorrow."

     "That's cheating," said Maria.

     "I want to watch soccer," growled Kyle.

     "You can tomorrow," pleaded Maria.

     "There is no reruns," Kyle said.

     "Michael can make you one," said Maria quickly.

     "What? Since when…"

     "Just use your powers!"

     "There is no such thing as that!" 

     "Can't you just…make time turn back?"

     "I'm not Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

     "Sabrina can't turn back time. She has too…"

     "Shut up, Kyle."

     "That's crap! And what are you winking at me for?"

     "Michael Guerin!"

     "She's trying to tell you to bluff, idiot."

    "Tess!"

     "Bye. Guys."

     "What's the deal about soccer?"

     "Ask him!"

     "Who?"

     "Mr. Kyle Valenti!"

     A ray of sunlight interrupted the heated argument between Michael and Maria.

     "Kyle! No!"

     Kyle lifted his foot, ready to step out and step quit.

     "Kyle! Don't move!" yelled Tess.

     Maria dashed to the door with the speed of lighting, leaving Michael's jaw to drop into a perfect O. She slammed the door and faced Kyle. "Over my dead body!"

     Kyle lifted his finger.

     "Oh please," Maria rolled her eyes. "Who are you? Sabrina Spellman? I…"

     "No, just Kyle Valenti and the Finger," said Kyle and dug his fingers into Maria's side.

     "KYLE VALENTI!!"

     The sound of whirring cameras in action caught their attention.

     "Oh, great," said Liz. 

     "It's not that," said Alex returning with his bar of soap tucked nicely under his arm. "It's afternoon."

     "Oh."

     "Good afternoon, folks!" the door opened sending Maria sprawling into Kyle.

     "Oops, have I interrupted something?" asked Duncan.

     "Nothing, nothing," said Maria getting up and dusting her clothes quickly.

     "Never before we had such brave contestants. Usually after 6 days, at least 10 will quit leaving 2. And that 2 will answer questions – winner will get the prize."

     "So?"

     "We are going ask all of you, 2 general knowledge questions."

     "Do it fast!" growled Kyle.

     "Chill, boy." Said Duncan. He flipped open a notebook and started tearing out pieces of paper. Our last vote for the week."

     They grabbed it from him and wrote furiously. Duncan collected the slips giving each of them a funny look.

     "You'll get five points for each question answered, combined with the votes."

     John got up. 

     "First of all," said Duncan. "McCauley here is actually a mole for us, setting all the haunted effects here. This house is not haunted of course."

     "Hey!" said everyone.

     "Quiz time," cut it Duncan.

     They took their places.

     "First, DeLuca."

     "Here!" said Maria enthusiastically. 

     "Pick a topic."

     A fishbowl was held under her nose and Maria picked one out.

     "Soccer."

     "No!" wailed Maria.

     "England's goalkeeper."

     "Uh…David Beckham? Michael Owen?"

     "NO!!" howled Kyle.

     "Please be quiet, Mr. Valenti. It'll be your turn soon."

     "Sorry, Miss DeLuca. It's David Seaman."

    "I got the David right!"

     "Sorry. Who won the World Cup in the Year 1994?"

     "Uh…America?"

     "Miss Evans."

     Topic: Fishes

     "Guppy fish is named Guppy because…"

     "They like to gulp?"

     "How many teeth does the white shark have?"

     "Pass."

     "Mr. Evans."

     Topic: Complete these sentences.

     "An apple a week…"

     "What?"

     "An apple a day, sorry."

     "Keeps the doctor away?"

     "No fair! It's so easy!"

     "Be quiet, Miss Maria DeLuca."


End file.
